COC (Naruto Version)
by L.A Lights
Summary: Pernah nggak sih Loe-Loe pada bayangin gimana jadinya bila Chara di Naruto gantiin posisi Troops & Defense COC? Misalnya Madara yang jadi PEKKA main bacok apa ajah seenak udel pake pedang Susanoo? Kebayang nggak?/Twoshot


_**Clash Of Clans (Shinobi Version)**_

 _ **Warning : Full OOC, Nista, Gajebo, Rawan banyolan.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pernah nggak sih Loe-Loe pada bayangin gimana jadinya bila Chara di Naruto gantiin posisi Troops & Defense COC? Misalnya Madara yang jadi PEKKA main bacok apa ajah seenak udel pake pedang Susanoo? Kebayang nggak?_

Perkenalan.

Barbarian/Zetsu : Pasukan tak berotak yang sukanya main keroyokan alias bergerombol. Apa ajah yang ada di dekat dia langsung di libas pake Linggis.

Arcer/Sakura : cewek berambut ngejreng yang main tembak apa ajah pake Magnum. Gak pake alas kaki dan cuman modal Magnum sama lari doang. Targetnya ngawur alias yang ada dalam jangkauan langsung Dor saja.

Goblin/Kakuzu : Bajingan tengik cap sempak yang sukanya ngerampok jutaan Elexir tak peduli walau desanya tak menang. Asal doi dapat duit. Ciri khasnya selalu bawa karung khas tukang rongsok.

Giant/Kisame : Hiu darat berbadan kekar tak berotak. Sasaran faforitnya ialah defense musuh. Dengan pedang gede yang dia sebut Samehada yang jadi senjatanya. Asal bacok kalau tewas di pikir belakanganlah.

Wall bereaker/Deidara : Pasukan yang berani mati demi desanya. Sebongkah bom lempung yang mampu menghancurkan beton selalu doi bawah. Tak peduli akan nasibnya. Yang penting desanya menang.

Ballon/Deidara naik burung : Serangan utamanya defense. Dengan ratusan bom lempung yang dia bawa terus di jatuhkan tepat pada target. Dan jangan lupakan tiap dia menjatuhkan bom pasti selalu berteriak: **Seni adalah ledakan.**

Wizard/Itachi : cowok gondrong yang memiliki kekuatan magis. Apapun yang ada di dekat dia pasti langsung di bakar pake Amaterasu.

Healer/Konan : malaikat bersayap kertas minyak bertampang cuek yang cuman terbang sambil nyembuhin pasukannya doang.

Dragon/Naruto Kyuubi mode : pasukan terbang kuat nan tangguh meski tak bersayap. Apa saja yang ada di dekat dia langsung di tembak pake Bijuu dama. Tapi sayang kapasitas otaknya tak segedhe badannya. Nah wong meskipun doi di serang pake Air Defense masih anteng dan nggak bakalan sadar meskipun modar sekalipun.

PEKKA/Madara : sesosok monster biru kuat nan tangguh. Di kendalikan oleh master Susanoo, Madara. Berbekal golok yang selalu dia jinjing sebagai senjata. Satu bacokan sudah cukup menghancurkan apapun. Tapi ... doi amat songong dan nggak peka jika sedang di tembaki.

Perkenalan Bagian 2 dark.

Minion/Pakkun : seekor Anjing terbang goblok yang menggunakan eek-nya sebagai senjata. Satu lemparan eek bauk mampu mengelupaskan baja. *Ngawur nih*

Hog Rider/Hidan penunggang Kambing : seekor pemuja aliran sesat paling gesit nan lincah. Menggunakan wedus *kambing* sebagai tunggangannya. Tembok beton tak jadi masalah sebab wedusnya lincah ding. Senjata sabit karatan bermata tiga. Ciri khasnya senyum psikopat yang selalu terukir jelas di muka biadapnya.

Vallkyrie/Tenten : cewek bercepol bakpau rasa kacang ijo ini selalu menggunakan palu berduri gede sebagai senjatanya. Cirinya selalu mengenakan sempak bergambar Spongebob dan kutang Hello kitty.

Golem/Hashirama : dengan monster Mokujin yang dia tunggangi membuatnya menjadi prajurit paling gagah nan tangguh. Sasaran favoritnya Defense. Sayang doi dudul dan nggak peka kala Pasukan lawan nembakin dia. Maklum cuy yang kuat selalu goblok.

Witch/Kaguya Ootsutsuki : Jelmaan iblis yang selalu menyerang menggunakan tengkorak Zetsu yang dia bangkitin terus menerus dan nggak akan ada habisnya meskipun Kisame jadi ganteng. Terkecuali dia di tembak sampai modar baru deh fin.

Lava Hound? Nggak ada yang cocok cuy. Lewat *JDAK!*

Perkenalan bagian 3 Heroes.

Barbarian King/Pain : Prajurit terkuat sekaligus raja bagi para mahluk tak berotak *Zetsu* yang selalu siap mengobrak abrik desa musuh hingga rata dengan tanah. Senjata andalannya pentungan kropos yang selalu doi ayunkan tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi ... dia berjiwa bokep. Apalagi jika...

Arcer Queen/Tsunade : ratu cantik semok, motok berdada gede dari para cewek pink *Sakura* sekaligus idola King Pein yang amat mengidolakan dadanya yang waoow itulah. Senjata andalannya Bazoka yang siap buat nembak apapun yang dia jangkau.

Pertahanan.

Cannon : Mesin pembunuh yang di belakangnya terdapat sang pengendali. Mahluk freak gaje berkepala batok, alisnya tebal dan selalu mengumbar senyum sok Pepsodent-nya. Meski giginya kuning. Rock Lee.

Mortar : dua tembakan mampu menghanguskan mahluk tak berotak macam Zetsu meskipun itu bergerombolan. Di belakangnya terdapat si pengendali yang selalu siap membawa korek buat nyalahin sumbu. Neji Hyuuga. Mukanya yang ganteng di codetin pake spidol biar keren katanya. Tak luput ikat kepala yang kata dia suapaya mirip Rambo.

Arcer Tower/Sakura : cewek ini lagi rupanya. Dengan berdiri diatas Tower. Doi siap siaga buat melubangi kepala-kepala yang ada dalam jangkauannya menggunakan sniper.

Wizard Tower/Sasuke : cowok sok cool dengan rambut model gagak flu burung ini siap buat memodarkan pasukan musuh yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Kirin selalu siap doi sambarkan semau dia.

Hideen tesla : sambaran listrik yang selalu bikin Mbah Madara was-was.

X-bow : senjata berkecapatan tinggi, jangkaun luas yang jadi ancaman para pasukan. Sang pengendali cowok bertato 'Cinta' yang selalu bersemangat nembakin apapun yang dia pandang. Kaos lengan sobek dengan gambar tengkorak jadi ciri khas dia. Namanya Gaara.

Ah sudah dulu deh perkenalannya. Capek cuy.

 _Bersambung ke Bagian 2 sekaligus terakhir._

 _Next : War._

 _See you._


End file.
